It's Our Fault
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Jangan tanyakan seberapa besar perasaanku padamu. Cukup Tuhan yang tahu seberapa bosan Ia mendengar namamu dalam doaku. Ya, karena mendoakan adalah cara mencintai paling rahasia. Sekuel dari "It's Our Choices". For SIVE 2015: The4Seasons.


"Hnh."

Ranjang berukuran _king size_ tersebut berderit keras, membuat telinga siapa pun mengaduh bising. Terkecuali dengan dua manusia di atasnya yang merupakan penyebab dari peristiwa itu. Tempo yang digunakan semakin cepat dan cepat—membuat kasur bercorak keunguan itu semakin goyah menjadi-jadi.

"Ino_-san_ …."

Rambut hitam legam milik Sai jadi pelampiasan sensasi yang dialami Ino saat ini. Ditarik—dijambaknya rambut halus tersebut, tidak peduli dengan kerontokan yang mungkin akan terjadi. Lagipula sang empunya sama sekali tidak protes, dan justru menekan dalam-dalam kepalanya ke tubuh molek di bawahnya.

_ 1\. Ketika pasanganmu mencakar punggungmu atau menarik rambutmu, berarti dia merasakan kenikmatan. Usahamu sukses, lanjutkan._

"Uhm … lebih—le-lebih lagi …."

_2\. Ketika pasanganmu mengeluarkan desahan yang menggoda, itu berarti dia ingin lebih. Usahamu semakin sukses, lanjutkan._

Dada bidang anggota elit ANBU tersebut naik turun tak teratur. Napasnya sangat memburu, panas dan mampu melelehkan kulit padat di bawahnya. Kontak tubuh mereka semakin _intens_, hingga pada akhirnya—

"Ahn, ugh … Shi … SHIKAMARU!"

_3\. Ketika pasanganmu mencapai klimaksnya dengan meneriakkan namamu, berarti kau telah berhasil merajai hatinya. Selamat, kawan._

—Sai berhenti sejenak.

Kalau buku yang dibaca Sai tadi siang itu akurat adanya, berarti ….

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning:** Canon AR/AT. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**...**

**IT'S OUR FAULT**

**...**

Event SIVE 2015: The4Seasons

Musim dingin – kesedihan

* * *

Cuaca bersuhu rendah yang mencapai belasan derajat di bawah _celcius_, membuat hampir seluruh warga Suna menggigil kedinginan. Mereka sungguh tidak tahan dengan hawa seperti ini, mengingat kebanyakan iklim desa mereka yang ekstrim. Lebih baik terpanggang oleh sinar surya dibanding meringkuk geletar hanya karena benda putih kecil.

"… Ino?"

Pria muda yang berstatus _married_ tersebut mau tak mau harus terkejut dengan kunjungan mendadak temannya. Bukannya tidak mau dikunjungi, tapi tidak menyangka saja.

"_Konnichiwa_, Shikamaru."

Mata _onyx_ yang masih terbeliak itu bergulir pelan pada sosok kokoh di sebelah sang wanita. Ditatapnya wajah sumringah yang penuh kepalsuan tersebut dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Maksudnya—sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, bahkan tidak saling mengirim kabar lewat telepon. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya begitu saja?

"Ah, Sai. Masuklah," ucap Shikamaru mempersilakan tamu dadakannya untuk singgah sebentar di ruang tamu keluarga kecil Nara.

Kedua tangan Sai sontak terangkat untuk menepis tawaran sopan pria nanas tersebut. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung pulang sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Ino_-san_ ke sini."

"Tapi kau sebagai suaminya—"

"Aku permisi dulu."

Sai tersenyum lebar sebelum berlalu dengan cepat. Manik hitamnya bahkan tidak sempat—atau mungkin sengaja tidak menatap _aquamarine_ istri barunya tersebut. Dia tidak pandai berekspresi, tapi setidaknya dia mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan gejolak emosinya.

Seiring menghilangnya Sai dalam kemelutnya hujan salju, kini tinggallah dua insan itu berhadapan satu sama lain. Shikamaru tidak dapat melihat begitu jelas raut Ino karena tertutup oleh rambut pirangnya yang awut-awutan. Meskipun begitu, ada sekelebat perasaan gamang yang menghampiri—dia yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya.

"_Ara_, Ino_-san_? _Hisashiburi_!"

Suara _sopran_ yang masuk dalam gendang telinga Ino langsung membuatnya terkesiap. Dengan segera dia mendongak dan menunjukkan wajah ceria terbaiknya—yang berusaha dia jaga semenjak perpisahan Shikamaru agar pria nanas itu tidak khawatir.

"_Konnichiwa_, Temari_-san_!"

Wanita berperut buncit itu tersenyum lebar sembari menawarkan Ino untuk duduk.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

"Jadi, sudah berapa bulan?"

Temari mengusap perutnya pelan. "Sekitar lima bulan, kurasa."

Ino tersenyum manis melihat pemandangan itu. Perasaan cinta kasih terpancar jelas pada aura keibuannya. Terlihat, betapa sayangnya wanita berkuncir empat tersebut pada janin hasil kisah cintanya dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Yang juga dicintai Ino.

"Kutebak, Shikamaru pasti sangat kelelahan meladenimu," canda Ino.

"Mendengarnya berkata _mendokusai_ saja sudah membuatku marah tidak karuan. Entahlah," ucap Temari memegangi pipinya. Merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya justru Temari menganggap frasa khas itu daya tarik Shikamaru.

"_Tatakae,_ Shika! Perjuanganmu masih setengah jalan lagi," goda wanita bersurai pirang itu. Matanya mengerling jahil pada sosok yang tengah bersumpah serapah walaupun tidak bersuara.

Manik hijau kehitaman Temari melebar sejenak—merepresentasikan keingin tahuan yang besar. Ditariknya lengan atas Ino dan membisikinya nakal. "Kau, bagaimana? Sudah berapa kali melakukannya?"

Ino reflek menarik diri. Wajahnya terkubur oleh rona merah—meskipun Ino adalah pribadi yang terbuka, dia masih belum nyaman membicarakan topik ini secara blak-blakan. Apalagi dengan kejadian kemarin yang baru saja menghantam bahtera rumah tangganya, membuat Ino sedikit enggan menjawabnya.

"Yah … sekitar dua atau tiga kali?" jawab Ino mengira-ngira.

Kening Temari mengerut dan serta-merta tangannya menampar punggung ringkih _kunoichi_ medis tersebut. "Apa? Baru tiga kali? Kau sudah menikah satu bulan yang lalu! Harusnya sudah ratusan kali."

Ino hanya tertawa canggung. Dia tidak bisa cerita hal yang sebenarnya pada Temari. Karena kenyataannya, Ino yang selalu menolak ketika Sai mengajaknya _untuk melakukan saran yang ada di buku_. Suaminya termasuk pasif, hingga hampir tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan sebelum dan sesudah jenjang pernikahan.

Dan terakhir kali Ino menyetujui invitasi Sai untuk bersebadan, kejadian tidak mengenakkan hati akhirnya membuncah.

"Ino."

Sentakan tangan besar nan kasar milik Shikamaru di lengannya membuat Ino tersentak. Ah, apakah dia barusan melamun di rumah orang? Sungguh memalukan, Yamanaka Ino.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino menggelap, Shikamaru menyadari itu. Sedari awal, dia paham dengan aura kacau yang menyelimuti sahabatnya. Dia ingin tahu—sangat ingin tahu. Apalagi dengan sikap Sai yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh, meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan indikasi emosi apa pun. Tapi konteks yang dipikirkan saat ini adalah seorang ANBU tanpa ekspresi, jadi mungkin saja Sai justru tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang harus dia tunjukkan.

Shikamaru berdecak pelan sebelum dia bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Ino. Diajaknya bangkit dari duduk dan berpamitan pada istrinya sendiri, meninggalkan kesan yang sedikit ambigu bagi Temari karena genggaman mereka begitu erat. Sahabat, sih, sahabat. Tapi cengkeraman itu begitu mengindikasikan bahwa tidak ada yang mau melepaskannya.

"Aku akan mengajak Ino keliling desa."

Temari masih memandang lekat tangan mereka yang bertautan. Sejenak kemudian wanita bunting itu berpikir, betapa bodohnya dia? Cemburu pada sahabat suaminya. Masing-masing sudah punya bahtera rumah tangga, jadi apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Shikamaru memakaikan jaketnya pada Ino, padahal Ino sendiri sudah memakai perlindungan yang sama. Hanya Shika yang tahu betapa ekstrimnya cuaca di Suna, ketika sudah memasuki musim dingin seperti ini. Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa—tidak menolak atau berterima kasih, selama perjalanan ini dia bungkam tanpa kata.

"Kau ingin makan?" tawar Shikamaru.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Pikirannya masih letih dengan kekacauan yang menimpa dirinya. Wajahnya yang dia usahakan untuk sumringah berangsur-angsur sirna, mulai lelah dengan semua sandiwara yang dilakukan selama setahun terakhir ini.

Ino tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ino hanya ingin berpindah hati karena tambatan hatinya sudah tidak bisa di sisinya lagi.

Tapi apa yang dihasilkan dari dua belas bulan usahanya?

Nihil.

Yamanaka Ino masih mengagumi Nara Shikamaru sepenuhnya.

"Ino, kau butuh bicara denganku, kan?"

Lagi-lagi, suara _baritone_ pria muda—calon ayah itu membangunkannya dari ilusi manis, dan kembali menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Ditatapnya manik cokelat sipit yang tengah memandangnya juga.

Aah, sudah diduga dia tidak akan bisa membohongi sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Yah, sedikit."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Pertikaian macam apa yang kau geluti dengan Sai? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh? Ada masalah dengan Konoha?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Shikamaru membuat Ino _membludak_. Napasnya tak teratur seakan mengatur emosi yang ingin meluap dari wajah cantik _kunoichi barbie_ tersebut. Diremasnya tangan hangat Shikamaru dalam diam—ya, mereka masih berpegangan tangan. Shikamaru tahu ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya, makanya dia ingin menenangkannya segera.

Oh, sial. Tampaknya Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Shika …."

Mata sejernih langit itu mendadak berhiaskan dengan likuid bening yang deras. Suaranya yang tinggi dan melengking itu bergetar memanggil nama orang yang selama ini dia kasihi—tidak ada yang lain, hanya Shikamaru. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar isakan tangis pilu yang telah ditahannya selama setahun belakangan.

Shikamaru sudah memperkirakan ada yang aneh dengan Ino, tapi dia tidak menyangka Ino akan mendadak menangis di depannya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat menyedihkan, seakan sikap ceria yang selama ini ditunjukkannya seperti topeng yang luntur sekarang juga. Pria nanas itu melepas genggamannya dan ganti merangkum tubuh dingin Ino kuat-kuat.

Shikamaru mengajak Ino ke sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mereka butuh tempat sepi untuk menjelaskan semuanya—dan tentu saja, jauh dari Temari.

"Kau benar-benar punya sesuatu yang harus aku ketahui."

Shikamaru memandang Ino lamat-lamat. Tangannya menangkup kedua pundak Ino yang menggigil—antara kedinginan dan menangis. Matanya berusaha menelisik lebih dalam _aquamarine_ yang masih saja dibanjiri air mata.

Ino berhenti menangis. Dengan isakan yang masih menghiasi, dia berusaha bercerita apa yang mengganjal hatinya selama ini. Walaupun semua sudah terlambat, tapi persetan dengan hal itu.

"Aku …" Ino melihat kedua tangannya sendiri. "Aku bodoh."

Ino menyunggingkan senyum satir. "Aku meneriakkan namamu pada saat berhubungan badan dengan Sai_-kun_."

Hati Shikamaru mencelos.

"Kau … apa?" tanya Shikamaru. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Apa suhu udara di sini terlalu rendah hingga membuat sang jenius kehilangan akal? Mungkin dia akan meminta jaketnya kembali dari Ino.

Bibir Ino bergetar, menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya serasa sesak. Dia kira dengan menceritakan hal ini pada Shikamaru, sanubarinya akan lega. Nyatanya justru sebaliknya—rasa pedih kian mendera.

"Maafkan … aku, Shika," lirih Ino. Ah, pandangannya mulai terhalang oleh air matanya lagi.

Shika membatu. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi selama beberapa saat. Wajah _stoic_ dan selalu mengantuknya mendadak lenyap. Sekonyong-konyong dia berdiri dan menjauhi Ino perlahan. Mulutnya turut bergetar, meskipun mati-matian ditahannya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Ino sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan status sahabat yang disandang keduanya sekarang. Kalau dia tidak megeluarkan apa yang menjadi pergumulan hatinya, Ino tidak akan bisa berjalan maju. Dan itu terbukti dengan sandiwara selama setahun penuh yang berkecamuk di pikiran kacaunya, gagal tanpa hasil.

Sai adalah pasangan yang sangat baik. Dia masih bisa tersenyum lebar meskipun mendapati fakta bahwa istrinya mencintai pria lain, dan bahkan menyebut namanya pada saat mereka berhubungan. Dia membiarkan Ino untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, sampai Ino sendiri menemukan jawabannya. Barulah setelah itu, Sai akan menerima istrinya lagi sebagai sosok pribadi yang hanya mencintainya seorang.

Terlalu optimistik.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Pria berstrata _jounin_ itu jatuh terduduk. Ino segera menghampirinya dalam kemelut linglung.

"… karena kau akan merasa direpotkan oleh perasaan tidak pentingku ini?" jawab Ino—setengah bertanya.

Shikamaru tertawa. Tawa pilu yang membuat siapa pun merasa sumbang dengan suaranya, termasuk Ino. Dan hei—seorang Shikamaru, tertawa! Kenapa ekspresi yang jarang dia keluarkan ini, sekali keluar malah terlihat menyedihkan?

Shikamaru menghadap langit yang mulai menurunkan hujan salju. Ditutupnya wajah rupawan itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Kalut.

"Ini salahku."

"Shika?" Ino semakin bertanya-tanya dengan sikap anehnya.

Mata sipit Shikamaru menusuk masuk dalam _aquamarine_ Ino tajam. "Sejak kapan kau punya perasaan seperti itu?"

Ino menunduk. Tidak berani menatap langsung sang empunya manik hitam yang penuh kekelaman tersebut. Dia seperti diinterogasi oleh detektif handal yang di mana kau tidak bisa berbohong di depannya. Ah, lagipula Ino sudah berniat untuk tidak menutup-nutupinya lagi.

"Sejak dulu."

"Sejak dulu," ulang Shikamaru tergelak masygul. Kesedihan yang tiba-tiba merasuk dalam hatinya ini semakin bertambah kuat.

"… Shika," panggil Ino menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundak ninja jenius tersebut. Tubuhnya tergoncang tak berarah seiring Ino melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menatap Ino kembali.

"Kalau aku tahu itu, aku tidak akan menikah dengan Temari."

Ino tertegun.

"Apa?"

Kesenyapan atmosfer seketika tercipta. Kedua insan yang tengah duduk bersimpuh berhadapan itu hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Perasaan mereka tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata lagi.

Tangan Ino mengepal, mencengkeram gundukan salju yang berada di sekitarnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, seakan tidak kuat menerima kenyataan manis yang berujung pahit ini. Kesedihan hatinya selama ini tidak berarti.

Shikamaru dan Ino saling menyukai. Namun hati mereka terlalu gamang untuk menyatakannya.

"_Baka_ …" Ino mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempari Shikamaru dengan bongkahan salju. "_Baka! BAKA!_"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA!" seru Ino.

"Itu karena kau sudah bersama Sai!" jawab Shikamaru cepat. "Setelah tahu fakta itu apakah aku berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya?!"

"Aku tidak bersama Sai!"

"Aku kerap melihat kalian berdua! Lagipula kau sendiri mengatakannya padaku saat aku membawa berita pernikahan!"

"Itu karena kau sudah bersama Temari_-san_!" sanggah Ino cepat. "Setelah tahu fakta itu apakah aku berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya?!"

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan berbohong?" Shikamaru jatuh dalam kemelut. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MAU MENYATAKAN PERASAAN PADAKU!"

"KAU SENDIRI TIDAK MEMPERJELAS STATUS HUBUNGANMU DENGAN SAI!"

"_MOU II_!"

Mereka kehabisan napas karena saling berteriak. Kondisi jadi begitu recok, tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan mementingkan egonya masing-masing. Keduanya merasa benar dan di sisi lain keduanya merasa bersalah.

Semua kacau.

Ino menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menggigil parah. Air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti ini bisa jadi hal yang merepotkan. Mata _aquamarine_-nya bisa jadi merah dan wajahnya jadi sembab. Itu hal yang menyedihkan bagi seorang pesolek Yamanaka Ino.

Di sisi lain, Shikamaru menggaruk rambut nanasnya frustasi. Jarang sekali—bahkan mungkin tidak pernah Shikamaru berteriak mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Bahkan pada istrinya sekalipun, dia masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_.

Tapi tidak untuk Yamanaka Ino.

Matanya memandang nanar pada sosok risau di depannya. Tangisannya terdengar seperti lagu yang menyayat hati di gendang telinga Shikamaru. Emosi dan emosi saling beradu, tidak akan pernah menghasilkan keputusan yang baik.

Tanpa ragu Shikamaru memeluk Ino. Mendekapnya, seakan inilah yang diinginkan keduanya sejak lama. Ino tidak menolak tindakan Shikamaru yang cukup berani tersebut.

"Shika," panggil Ino dengan suara parau.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang _aquamarine_ yang selalu jadi bayangnya tiap hari.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Pemuda Nara itu mencium bibir Ino sebagai jawabannya.

"Cukup _Kami-sama_ yang tahu, seberapa bosan Ia mendengar namamu dalam doaku."

Ino terperangah sesaat mendengar kalimat roman yang baru saja diluncurkan Shikamaru, sebelum dia harus bereaksi pada pagutan yang kembali dilakukan pemalas jenius itu. Memang tidak begitu romantis, tapi itu cukup untuk mewakili semua perasaannya selama setahun ini.

Ya, bahwa Shikamaru pun masih menyimpan ruang untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino di hatinya.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

"Temari, aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah hari ini. Ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa kutinggal."

"_Soal aliansi lagi, ya. Apa Ino_-san_ sudah pulang?"_

"Dia bermalam di hotel katanya. Dia akan kembali besok."

"_Apa kau bodoh? Biarkan dia menginap di rumah kita! Jangan tidak acuh pada sahabatmu sendiri!"_

"… aku tidak sempat mengatakannya. Tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah _kunoichi_ terhebat yang aku tahu."

"… _baiklah. Semangat ya kerjanya, jangan mengeluh!"_

Temari menutup teleponnya. "_Kunoichi_ terhebat, ya, Shikamaru?" gumamnya sedikit sensitif. Perasaannya jadi sedikit gusar, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Temari mengedikkan bahunya dan berangkat tidur.

Sementara di suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota, Shikamaru sedang melaksanakan _pekerjaannya_.

Ino mendesah geli tatkala lidah kasar itu menari di lehernya. Sensasi yang diberikan Shikamaru dan Sai sungguh berbeda. Dan tentu saja, perlakuan ganas Shikamaru yang menjadi nomor satu di hatinya.

"Kau bohong. Kau bohong—ahn, pada istrimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak bohong. Coba di mana letak kedustaanku pada kalimat-kalimat tadi?"

"Ta-Tapi … Shika—hnn …."

Shikamaru terus bekerja pada leher jenjang Ino, sebelum akhirnya lumatannya semakin turun dan turun. Ini membuat Ino kelabakan dan ingin penginvasian yang lebih dalam lagi. Sentuhan pemuda nanas di atasnya begitu terampil, seakan tahu di mana titik-titik kelemahan seorang wanita.

"Lagipula, dia yang menyuruhku untuk semangat bekerja," seringai Shikamaru menelusuri perut ramping Ino.

"… kata-katamu terlalu ambigu, bodoh."

Shikamaru hanya bergumam di balik kulit mulus Ino—yang membuatnya geli. Puas menikmati tubuh molek sahabat sejak kecilnya, Shikamaru mendadak melakukan penyatuan fisik mereka. Reflek, Ino mendesah panjang tidak karuan.

"Shika …" erang Ino mencakar punggung Shikamaru kasar.

"Ino …."

Tersadar akan sesuatu, mata _aquamarine_ Ino mendadak sayu. Dia memandang kosong langit-langit hotel yang gemerlap, sejenak melupakan kenikmatan yang Shikamaru berikan di bawah sana.

"Shika …" Ino memanggil dengan nada rendah dan lirih—namun masih bisa didengar Shikamaru, secara mulut Ino tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"Kita … terlambat."

Ya, Shikamaru dan Ino terlambat.

Terlambat menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Kini semuanya telah berubah, dan ada banyak hal yang akan menimpa mereka jika semua kenalannya mengetahui perilaku keduanya saat ini. Terlalu banyak pihak yang akan terluka. Terlalu banyak orang yang akan mencaci mereka. Terlalu banyak teman yang akan menghina mereka.

Sekarang, apa yang mereka lakukan? Hanya kesenangan semata, berusaha melampiaskan perasaan tertahan mereka selama ini. Inilah yang mereka inginkan, yang mereka dambakan. Bukan dengan Sai ataupun Temari.

Shikamaru hanya ingin Ino. Ino hanya ingin Shikamaru.

Pria yang kuncirnya sengaja dilepas itu berpikir dalam diam meskipun sikapnya tetap tidak acuh. Dia tetap melakukan penyatuan sampai keduanya merasakan surga dunia sementara.

"Terlambat?" ulang Shikamaru yang berbaring di samping Ino, masih dengan napas terengah-engah.

Sejurus kemudian, Shikamaru melepaskan tawa kecil. Ino tampak bingung dengan reaksi pria yang tengah mendekapnya ini. Ditatapnya mata _onyx_ yang juga memandang lembut _aquamarine_ miliknya.

"Ino, pernahkah kau mendengar sebuah ungkapan: lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali?"

Belum sempat Ino bereaksi, mulutnya sudah disambut oleh kecupan ganas Shikamaru—yang tampaknya akan meminta lebih, lagi.

**...**

**...**

**-END-**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_[A/N]_

Mungkin ini terlihat OOC. Tapi ketahuilah, saya di sini berusaha untuk merealisasikan Shikamaru dan Ino pada saat mereka dewasa. Jadi, kesannya mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Ino yang pernah kita lihat di tipi-tipi(?).

Dunia Naruto pas ending udah ada komputerisasi kan? Anggap saja sudah mulai ada kabel telepon pada awalnya.

AH BTW SAYA AKHIRNYA NULIS RATEM JUGA 8D DAYCHAN UDAH GEDE MAK, BENTAR LAGI BEBAS DARI KANDANG RUMAH AHH SIAP TERBANG KE NIRWANA SAYA MAH.

Saat nulis bagian yang asem, jujur saya berhenti sesaat per paragraf. Ngebaca ulang, trus mikir "ini apa ini apa ini apa aku gak bisa nulis yang beginian hngggghhh" sambil nutupin muka (?). Tapi kemudian saya mensugesti diri untuk tetap melanjutkan (?). WATASHI WA TSUYOIII! DEKIRU! DEKIRU! WATASHI WA TSUYOOOIIIII! *ngacungin maneuver 3D gear ke titan(?)*

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
